Sonic's Birthday
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: It's Sonic's birthday, and many things lie ahead. A surprise birthday party, cake, and...Shadow? SONADOW. Rated M because...well you'll see why later, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it. Another short story. Oh, and I WILL get to the next chapter of "Alone Without You" soon, don't worry! In the meantime, I hope you guys like this one! ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 1

June 23. A special day for 99% of all the people on Mobius. It was a nice, sunny day with a fresh cool breeze. A particular blue hedgehog's favorite weather for running. Sonic laid on his large blue bed, sleeping the day away. Finally, he started waking up, slowly lifting his heavy eye lids. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The blue hedgie stretched and yawned. He had slept good that night, and was now well rested for whatever lies ahead. Emerald eyes looked over at a digital clock. 12:04 PM.

_Shoot...I overslept AGAIN?_

That's when he realized what day it was. He smiled.

_So, it's my birthday today, huh?_

Before he could even hop off the bed to get ready for the day, the loud ringing of the phone screamed through his ears. He was definitely awake now. Sonic picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sonic said in a rather annoyed tone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic quickly took the phone away from his now hurting ear. If he had left it on for one more split second, he could've sworn he'd go deaf. As soon as the ringing in his ear stopped, he replied,

"Thanks Amy...but, can you lower the volume please? I just woke up..."

The annoying pink hedgehog giggled, a sound that Sonic could no longer stand.

"Teehee! Sorry Sonic, so how old are you now?"

"Sixteen..." **[A/N: I know he's 19 right now, but I wanted to do 16 :D]**

"Wow, already? I'll bake a cake, just for you!"

"Thanks Amy, but I don't really want a ca─"

"It's no problem at all! Oh, I gotta go. Bye Sonic!" Amy hung up the phone.

Sonic groaned.

_Why does she do this EVERY year?_

Sonic set the phone down and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day.

_**15 minutes later...**_

As soon as Sonic was out, he put on his usual white gloves and his red/white sneakers. After he brushed his teeth and ate 3 chilidogs for "brunch", Sonic headed out for his usual afternoon run.

**_(To be continued...)_  
**

* * *

**Alright, done! Sorry this chapter was so short...the next chapters will be longer I promise!**

**Shadow: You and your disgusting chilidogs...**

**Sonic: What? They're AWESOME! And why are you even here? You're not even in this story!**

**Shadow: Not yet. It DOES say Sonic & Shadow at the top for a reason you know. You know what that means right?**

**Sonic: ...**

**Shadow: *says in sexy voice* That means this is going to be another Sonadow story...**

**Sonic: *blushes***

**A/N: Okay, we'll leave those two alone for now...I hope you guys like it so far. Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic dashed out the door, not caring where he was going. He just had to run. Someplace. Any place. He ran through tall green grass, to grassy hills, and then all the way to the mountains. Over the mountains, Sonic was led to a forest. He sped faster, avoiding trees, branches and rocks. After running for awhile, Sonic stopped by a huge pine tree, lying down on the grass, his hands behind his head. He looked up at the soft blue sky, looking at different cloud shapes and birds fly overhead. While closing his eyes at the breathtaking scenery, his cell phone rang, making him jump. Emerald eyes shot open, and Sonic reached behind his head quills for his phone. He looked at the Caller ID on his blue flip phone.

Tails.

Sonic flipped his phone open. "Yo Tails! What's up bud?"

"Hi Sonic! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks buddy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just making some modifications on the X Tornado. Hey listen, can you come by my house later? Say, like at 8 o'clock?"

"Sure thing pal, I'll be there!

"Great! Oh, I gotta go. See you later Sonic!"

"Talk to ya later buddy." Sonic hung up and flipped his phone close.

This was normal. Tails would often call up Sonic to hang out or just to have him as company. Sonic was more than happy to go. They were best buddies, after all. Besides, with Knuckles protecting that precious Emerald of his and Egghead currently out of the way, there wasn't much more for Sonic to do except run to his heart's content.

Sonic ran for the the rest of the day. When 8 o'clock finally came around, Sonic dashed to Tails's house, making it there in just 10 minutes flat. Sonic just walked in. Tails always left the door unlocked when he expected a visitor. The room was pitch black when he entered.

"Hello?"

The light flickered on, and Tails, Amy, and Cream yelled surprise at the same time. Blue streamers were hung all over place, plus blue balloons, a whole pile of presents in the corner, and an awesome snack table.

Sonic smiled. They did this every year.

Amy shoved everyone aside and wrapped her arms around Sonic, giving him a tight hug, practically choking him.

"SONIC! Happy birthday! I'm SO glad you came!"

Sonic sighed. Why did Tails have to invite HER again this year?

"Thanks Amy...but, can you let me go now?"

Amy let go and giggled. "Heehee, sorry about that."

"Did we surprise you time?" Tails asked.

"Actually, you did surprise me this time."

Tails smiled.

Rouge the Bat squeezed through the crowd, strutting towards Sonic, giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday, hon." She winked.

Sonic grinned. "Thanks Rouge."

Knuckles punched Sonic from behind. "Happy birthday!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, smiling. Knuckles always did that.

"Thanks Knux."

_Let's just hope that he doesn't do that 15 more times..._

And so, the party started, the music blasting, Knuckles being the DJ like every year. Sonic was having fun and having a heck of a time, when he spotted a shady figure in a corner. Sonic's eyes widened.

Shadow.

_**Sonic's POV:**_

I haven't seen Shadow in a really long time. I don't even remember the last time I saw him...a race maybe? He just stood there...his eyes closed, all alone. I always wondered why he was so antisocial...I wondered why Tails invited him this year.

"Why'd you invite Shadow?" I asked Tails.

"I didn't, Rouge dragged him here...literally." He responded.

"Oh..."

I walked over to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, you brought Shadow over here?"

"Of course I did. If I go, so does he. He works at my club now y'know."

I raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm. I forced him to. I wanted him closer to us instead of him being alone all the time. He might just try to destroy the planet again."

I laughed. "Good call Rouge."

She winked at me.

I looked over at Shadow again. His eyes weren't closed anymore, and they were looking at **me**. Those red eyes of his...

For some odd reason, I felt my cheeks get warm.

_**Shadow's POV:**_

I took the risk and looked up at him, only to see him looking back, his muzzle a bright red. I smile, for the first time in ages, and he grows even redder. He's just too damn cute, sexy as well. I've had these feelings for quite awhile now, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way by the look on his face. He just doesn't know it yet. Perhaps I can help him with that...

Making sure that Rouge was out of sight, I headed for the the front door, signaling him to follow. Just as I thought he would, he followed me outside. As soon as we were outside, I closed the front door.

**_Normal POV:_**

"It's been awhile, Sonic." Shadow says with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah..." Sonic says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sonic wasn't sure why he was so nervous, this was Shadow after all. Then again, he could be carrying a machine gun for all he knew...

Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrists, pinning him to the door, making him blush. "What's wrong, Sonic? Isn't this what you want?"

This made Sonic blush even harder. Only then did he realize that he had feelings for Shadow. Believe it or not, he's had feelings for him ever since they raced...

Shadow moved closer, their noses almost touching. Then slowly, he leaned in, closed his eyes, and brushed his lips against Sonic's. Sonic was shocked, but returned it with passion, closing his eyes as well. He felt sparks and fire around them, a feeling he's never experienced before. He leaned in for more, Shadow happily returning the searing kisses. They pulled back for air, the two of them looking into each other's eyes. Crimson met emerald.

"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private?" Shadow suggested.

Sonic couldn't resist. He nodded, speechless.

Shadow held onto Sonic's waist and pulled out a gleaming red chaos emerald from his head quills.

"Chaos Control."

**_(To be continued...)  
_**

* * *

**Phew...I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Sonic: Why do I sound like a girl in this chapter? Do I really blush that much?**

**Shadow: Yep.**

**Sonic: *glares***

**You don't sound like a girl, Sonic. I think it's very cute when you blush! :D**

**Sonic: *blush* Really?**

**Mmm-hmm. Now to mention sexy. ;)**

**Sonic: *grin* **

**Shadow: *gags* Ugh...**

***Slaps Shadow***

**Shadow: Ow...what the hell was that for Ash?**

**Sonic: You deserved it...**

**Shadow: SHUT. UP.**

**A/N: Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I told you it would be longer! Next chapter will probably be the last, I'm not 100% sure. Hope you guys tune in for the next chapter! Chapter 3 will be up soon! :D**

**Sonic: And make sure you review! :)**

**Shadow: Please don't...**

**Sonic: *slaps Shadow***

**Shadow: I. HATE. YOU.**

**Sonic: Love ya too, Shadzie! ;D**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter will have intense sex in it. If you DO NOT wish to read this, I strongly suggest you hit the back button right now.**

**A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 3. Thanks to you guys, I will make a fourth chapter! And yes, as you can clearly see on the warning above ^^^ there WILL be some intense Sonadow sex in this chapter...so don't blame me if it's too intense for you cuz you have been WARNED! Enjoy! :D**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 3**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The two hedgehogs were teleported to a pitch black room, which was no other than Shadow's bedroom. Shadow dropped the chaos emerald and carried Sonic to his black and red bed.

"Wait here, my sexy blue one." Shadow ordered.

Sonic blushed at these words.

Shadow took off his shoes and gloves, dropping them to the floor. Sonic couldn't see a thing, but waited anxiously. Shadow, on the other hand, saw better in the dark, seeing his "prey" waiting for him on the bed.

Shadow grew a wide mischievous smirk, and pounced onto the bed. Shadow was on top now, Sonic lying helplessly below. Sonic gasped, blushing.

"Sh-Shadow..."

"Shhh...just relax." Shadow cooed. He took off Sonic's gloves and sneakers, throwing them onto the floor.

Sonic blushed a bright red.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Did anyone else hear something at the door?" Charmy asked, scratching his head.

"It's just your imagination, Charmy." Vector said.

"GUYS! Sonic's gone MISSING!" Tails exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Amy cried.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Tails shouted.

"I can't find Shadow either." Rouge added.

"Maybe they went to battle somewhere," Vector suggested.

Amy began to panic. "MY PRECIOUS SONIC IS MISSING! WE'VE GOT TO FIND HIM!"

"Amy, please calm down!" Cream cried.

Espio chuckled to himself as he watched the pink hedgehog panic.

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll find him..." Tails assured. "Everybody, split up! We'll meet back here later."

Everyone nodded and headed out the door, going in different directions.

"I'm gonna go check Sonic's favorite spots!" Amy exclaimed and ran out the door.

Tails sighed and rubbed his forehead. Does she know everything about Sonic?

"Alright...I guess Knuckles and I will search with the X Tornado..." Tails said to himself. He looked at Knuckles, who was still dancing like a maniac to his favorite party music.

"Knuckles! Stop dancing already and let's go!"

The red echidna froze and frowned. "Aww c'mon...this is my favorite song..."

Knuckles shut off the music and the two of them headed out to Tails' garage.

* * *

**_Back to Sonic and Shadow...  
_**

The dark hedgehog took Sonic's wrists and pinned them down to the bed. Sonic gasped.

"I know how you feel about me Sonic...how deeply you care about me. The way your heart stops when I look at you...the way you turn so red. The way you act nervous when I'm around..."

Shadow paused, staring into Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic looked back. His eyes were a shiny crimson, filled with fire and lust.

"But I have to admit, I feel the same way..." Shadow paused again, leaning towards Sonic.

"...and I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes...

Sonic nodded nervously. "I...I love you...I want you Shadow. Please, make love to me..."

Shadow's evil smirk grew wider. "If that's what you want, Sonikku..."

Sonic nodded.

With Sonic's approval, the ebony hedgehog leaned in, kissing Sonic with all his love and passion. Sonic returned the favor, a tear of happiness rolling down his cheek. Shadow pulled back, beginning to nibble Sonic's neck. Sonic gasped, never feeling so good in his entire life. Shadow worked his way down, kissing, nibbling and licking. Sonic shuddered in pleasure.

"You're so sensitive Sonikku..." Shadow purred.

When Shadow got to that area, he began rubbing Sonic's erection.

"Ahhhh! Sh-Shadow..."

Shadow smiled. "It gets better...are you ready?"

Sonic gulped. He nodded, bracing for it.

"Hmm...you sure?"

Sonic couldn't take it. He wanted it **now**.

"Yes! Shadow, please! Fuck me!"

That's what Shadow wanted to hear. He thrusted, making Sonic shriek.

"AHHHHH! Fuck, Shadow...faster!"

The dark hedgehog couldn't help but oblige. He went faster and harder.

"**AHHHHHHH! SH-SHADOW! F-FASTER!**"

Shadow obeyed. When he did, he found Sonic's sweet spot.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH! SH-SHADOW! FUCK! R-RIGHT THERE! O-OOH...GOD!**"

"**AHH! GOD DAMMIT SONIC! YOU'RE SO...TIGHT!**"

"**FUCK! SH-SHADOW...RIGHT THERE! F-FASTER! HARDER!**"

"**C-CHAOS SONIC...I-I'M GONNA FUCKIN CUM!"**

"**AHHHH! SH-SHADOW! FUCK ME! I-I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME! SHIT!"**

Shadow could feel his climax was near. "**S-SONIC! I-I'M GONNA...CUMMM! FUCK!**"

Shadow released deep inside of Sonic, Sonic doing the same a few seconds afterwards.

"**SH-SHADOOW! I-I'M GONNA...AHHHHHHHHH!**" Sonic finally released, Shadow licking up the mess.

Shadow thrusted a few more times before the two of them collapsed, Shadow letting go of Sonic's wrists.

Sonic laid on Shadow's chest, still shuddering from the waves of pleasure. Shadow stroked his blue head quills.

"So...what did you think of that?..." Shadow asked while he was still catching his breath.

"It was...incredible. Probably the best birthday present ever." Sonic panted. "But...next time, I'm on top."

Shadow smirked. "You're on."

After a few minutes of silence catching their breath, Sonic spoke.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I...I love you."

Shadow smiled and kissed him with all the energy he had left.

"I love you too, sexy.

Sonic drifted off to sleep in seconds. Shadow smiled and whispered,

"Happy Birthday, Sonic."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Oh, and to those who reviewed, you guys rock! Anyway, enjoy! Review! :D**

Chapter 4

_**Back to the search party...**_

Rouge searched all of downtown, the places Sonic and Shadow confronted, and the cliff, Shadow's favorite spot. Amy looked at all of Sonic's favorite spots and all of Green Hill Zone. So far, nor a black or blue hedgehog has been sighted. Tails and Knuckles searched in Sonic's favorite places to run, such as hills, meadows, forests, mountains, you name it. They didn't have much luck either. But on the bright side, they did find a chaos emerald. Vector, Espio, and Charmy "investigated" at Metal City, but neither hedgehog was there either, but they did get ice-cream on the way back, which made Charmy extremely happy. Blaze simply went and asked everyone in town, practically dragging Silver along with her, not that he complained that much. After all, he did have a thing or two for her... But nobody had seen any of the two hedgehogs or heard of any news about them.

Overall, the search was a complete failure.

* * *

_**Back to the two hedgehog lovers...**_

The two hedgehogs were sleeping soundly on the black and red covers, snuggled against each other. Shadow slowly woke up, lifting up his heavy black eyelids. His crimson eyes looked over at the clock. 11:34 AM. He rubbed his eyes awake, sitting up slowly so he wouldn't stir the blue figure sleeping peacefully on his chest. He stroked Sonic's blue quills, smiling. Sonic purred.

Shadow smirked. "Sonic, wake up."

Nothing. Shadow started tickling Sonic's belly. Sonic stirred, smiling. Shadow went down lower.

Well, that woke him up. Sonic's emerald eyes opened wide.

"Heyy! Cut it out! Alright, I'm up! I'm up!"

Shadow chuckled. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Sonic smiled. "Mornin' Shadzie."

Shadow gave a quick peck on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fi─OWW! What the hell, my fucking ASS hurts! Jeez, Shads you were CRAZY last night..."

Shadow gave an evil smirk. "I couldn't help it. You were so fuckin' tight."

Sonic blushed. He remembered how good it felt, and after expressing their love for what felt like a whole hour, he didn't want to do it again for at least a week.

"So...what do ya wanna do now?" Sonic asked to get off the topic.

"Well, first I think we could both use a shower."

Sonic laughed. "Agreed."

Shadow carried Sonic bridal style to the bathroom, Sonic blushing as always. He was still getting used to this...

Shadow got the hot water running and helped Sonic into the shower. Shadow scrubbed Sonic lovingly, Sonic whimpering slightly when he scrubbed near that area. After scrubbing Sonic, Shadow began washing himself. While rinsing themselves off, they looked at each other. Shadow smiled, and Sonic smiled back, blushing a nice shade of pink. Thinking he looked too damn cute, Shadow kissed Sonic passionately on the lips. Sonic kissed back, and they had a make-out session for about 5 sweet minutes.

When they finished, Shadow shut off the water and they dried themselves up.

As if he were a child, Shadow wrapped Sonic in a towel and carried him back into the bedroom. The two hedgehog lovers put on their gloves and shoes and were now ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey Shads, I think I'm gonna go for my run now and stuff, so I'll see ya later, okay?"

Shadow nodded and kissed his neck and lips. "I look forward to it, Sonikku."

Sonic blushed. "Yeah, me too. Okay, see ya Shadzie!"

With a quick peck on the cheek, Sonic was out the front door. Shadow smirked as he saw him run off.

Sonic ran like he never ran before. He ran past mountains, forests, hills, plains, meadows, and towns in seconds. He was happy of the turn of events. This was his best birthday ever. After running freely for hours, he started heading back home. When he reached his neighborhood, he slowed to a walk. When he reached his house, he turned the door knob slightly until...

"SONIC?"

Sonic turned around, his emerald eyes opened wide.

"Ahh! A-Amy! Hi..."

"WELL? WHERE WERE YOU? I was WORRIED SICK! I thought you were gone FOREVER!"

_Oh shit...the party. I forgot..._ Sonic thought.

"S-Sorry Amy...I was hanging out with Shadow last night and I totally forgot to tell you guys where I was..."

Amy's eye twitched. "You were hanging out with SHADOW? Out of ALL people? And not ME? Aren't you guys like, ENEMIES?"

"Well...we were, but now we're pretty good buddies. I'm sorry Amy, I really am."

Amy sighed, trying to calm down. "So, what EXACTLY did you guys do last night?"

"Oh, we uhh...talked for a bit...then we went for a race or two and then it got really late so I stayed over at his place."

"Oh, ok then...I'm just glad that you guys are okay..." Amy said, trying to hold it all in.

But she couldn't, and she burst out into tears, running towards Sonic. Sonic caught her and held her in his arms, sighing.

"It's alright, Amy. Don't cry, okay?" He took out a pink rose from his head quills (in case of an Amy emergency). "Don't worry Amy, I won't do it again. I promise." He handed her the rose.

Amy smiled and took the rose. "Th-Thank you Sonic...I'm going to tell everybody that you guys are okay." She stood up.

"I'll see you later Sonic!" Amy waved as she ran off to tell everybody.

Sonic sighed and stood up, wiping away Amy's tears that dripped onto him. Little did he know that Shadow was watching him from behind the trees. He had followed him the whole time, from the extremely long run, to the little moment with Amy. The black hedgehog stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards Sonic.

"Sonic..."

Sonic quickly turned around to the familar voice. "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you...the entire time from when you left."

Sonic raised a brow. "You were spying on me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it spying...more like watching."

"Same thing."

Shadow shrugged.

Something was wrong, Sonic knew. He could sense it. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"You have feelings for her...I know you do."

"Who, Amy? No way! I care about her, that's different."

"You love her, it's very microscopic, but I can see it."

Sonic, who could no longer stand this nonsense, pulled Shadow in for a searing kiss. He pulled back.

"I love you, and only you. Stop talking like that. Amy...she's just a "friend" that I care about, like I do for everybody else. You're sexy, heck, you're the Ultimate Lifeform for crying out loud!" Tears began to fall down his eyes.

"...I've loved you from the very beginning."

Shadow wrapped his arms around the shivering blue figure. "Shhh...I love you too, Sonic. Don't ever forget it. I'll always be there for you..."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Sonic smiled, for this was the best birthday gift he could ever have.

**~The End~**


End file.
